Zeta Vortex: Midnight's Magic
by LA Knight
Summary: Set after VHD:BloodLust... Charlotte and Meier have two kids, and a friend of their's needs help. Four more friends join in to help stop the coming of evil, childeating gods, and D and the others must find them. But who is this girl, Orin? abandoned
1. Midnight Journeys

                                                **Vampire Hunter D: Midnight's Magic**

                                                            **Midnight Journeys**

"It's coming… it's coming, stop it, hafta stop it… OH!" Midnight Vaperio, princess of the vampires, sat up quickly, her nightmare slowly releasing her mind. She knew the false gods were coming, she knew it… but she couldn't stop it. _What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? Oh, shit, I am such an _IDIOT_! _Leaping from her bed, she slipped on a burgundy, satin shirt and a pair of black cotton pants. Combing her raven-black and candy-red hair from her eyes, she ran out of her room, flying down the stairs, to the stables. She needed desperate help, but few could give it to her. 

Two of them were her cousins, Caroline and Garret, the twin dunpeals.  Her boyfriend, psychic human and bounty hunter Grove Markus II would come, along with his best friend, Bindi Shado, the Demon of Darkness.  Finally, the Immortal Heirs, Niklaren Fireheart and Kaiaden Flamewing would come.  They were the Magnificent Seven, a group of adolescent beings who managed to save small portions of the world.  This would be harder, however, and Midnight was worried.

Niko and Kai lived on a ship, a floating ship called the "Firestar." It was owned by the two, and many rogue vampires had learned to fear Captain Phoenix and Lt. Draanzer, as the two were named. Their mother, the Lady Trygle, was a Draconian, and was foolish enough to marry a mutant, giving the two children unlimited psychokinetic powers.

Caroline and Garret were dunpeals; the offspring of a human woman named Charlotte Elbourne and the notorious vampire lord, Meier Link.  Caroline Silver, named for a deceased guardian of her mother, was a fierce warrior, and a mistress of illusion.  Garret Jaxon Elbourne-Link was a master of blades, named for the greatest warrior who ever lived, Garret Jax.

Grove Markus was the son of the late Grove of the Markus Brothers, a family of bounty hunters.  His mother, Leila, was part of the group, but not related by blood.  From his mother he gained great speed, strength, and agility.  From his psychic father, he received the powers of astral projecting and controlling light.

Bindi Shado was a shadow nymph from the village of the Barbaroi.  Her father was Bengi the shadow lord, and her mother was a wood demon, Caroline Ash.  Bindi can resurrect the dead, as well as use others shadows to kill them.  Using trees to murder her opponents was also a tool used frequently by the forest-haired girl.  She was Grove's fighting partner, as well as Midnight's best friend.

**Midnight remembered meeting Grove as a young vampire girl. She had spent a lot of her time in her half and half form, with wolf ears and wolf eyes, and a nice, thick, fluffy little wolf's tail. She had paws, but somehow she managed to receive the claws of a leopard instead of a wolf. Probably from her mother, an ex-shifter made vampire. Upon meeting Grove, a small little boy with big, solid green eyes and long white hair, she'd glared, suspicious. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she took a swipe at it. That small little boy almost cut off one paw with a silver switchblade kept up his sleeve. Her paw had bled profusely before healing. Midnight remembered what she had said then.**

**"Ya got guts, human. I'll give you that. What are you, a mutant?" She had been maybe 27, but looked 5. Spoke like it too. Grove, who was only 4, shook his head.**

**"Yeah, but a bounty hunter." At that, a shriek of laughter came from a near-by tree, and a small vampire with thick, white-silver curls fell off a branch and floated to the ground. A young boy jumped from the branch and landed gracefully next to the convulsing girl.**

**"You!? A bounty hunter? Hah! That's funny." The girl cried. The boy, Garret, kicked her in the ribs. "Oof! You doofus!" **

**"A bounty hunter, huh?" Garret had whispered. He looked the younger boy over. Then, he nodded. "Don't laugh, Care Bear. If he ain't one now, he will be soon. Aunt Leila's your mom, ain't she? Nice lady. Excellent bounty hunter." Grove grinned. Caroline sat up, then stood, brushing off her shirt and clicking her little black boot-heels together.**

**"He likes you, ya know. So do I."**

**"I like you too. And him." Grove had smiled so innocently. Midnight arched an eyebrow.**

**"Garret Jax, the impenetrable turtle of vampires… okay, that sounded wacked… actually likes someone? Ye gods, pinch me, I'm dreaming." After a brief but painful tussle, all four had become fast friends, training together and spending every waking minute with each other.**

Saddling her horse, Midnight rode toward Castle Carmilla, the home of Caroline and Garret.  After their father remurdered the previous owner, the vampire witch Carmilla, they used the castle as their home.  She would find the twins there.  The clopping of hooves behind her made her cautious.  Who was it?

"Going somewhere, Miss Were-vamp?"  A voiced called out behind her.  Panic filled the twelve-year-old night creature.  No body knew she was half were-wolf!


	2. Bounty Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, an...

Chapter Two: Werewolves and Bounty Hunters  
  
"Yo, beautiful, it's just me. Take it easy." Grove's black stallion, Tracker, sidled up to Twilight, Midnight's filly. He stared at her intently. He thought he heard her teethe chattering but dismissed the thought, since he believed Midnight was only afraid of certain things, those being stuff that wasn't around at the moment. "Hey, Middy, (she glared at him) how about a story? You tell. please?" Grove pushed white hair out of his dark green eyes. His hair, oddly enough, looked like Meier Link's, the father of his girlfriend Caroline and his best friend Garret. Garret had white hair too, it just looked different because the tips were red and black, and he wore it in a ponytail. His was spiked into icy peaks above his head, with a mass of icicles sitting in front of his face. "O-o-o-ok-k-kay, G-g-grove. N-n-n-no p-problem-o, I g-g-guess." She took a huge breath, and slowly exhaled, trying to regain her composure. "I think I'll t-tell about the Doom Phantoms, those evil false gods from the depths of hell." She smiled wanly. "Sure. I'll bet you know all about them. seeing as you're soooo smart!" Grove said this, not to get a rise out of her, but to shake of that feeling of utter terror gripping them both. Midnight was afraid, and he was because of it. Midnight had never shown fear of anything. "Grove, the Doom Phantoms are back. Every single one. We're dead meat, Grove. We need the others. Oh, my god, Grove, what are we gonna do?" With that, she wilted like a moon blossom in the dawn. Her hair fell over her golden eyes and her fangs shrank back into normal looking teethe. Tears fell down her cheeks, and Grove was at a loss as to what to do. "Okay," she whispered, crying, "let's go. We are on a country road, suitable for fun and high adventure!" With that she took up her reins, and Grove relaxed. Slowly, as if unsure whether the words were welcome, Midnight began to sing a song from the play version of her favorite story, "the Nutcracker."  
  
"If you could hear me now, If I could only get through I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams Share all my secrets with you.  
  
If you could see me now, Waiting for someone to hold Someone who's brave, Who's never afraid. Someone who's strong like the knights of old!  
  
Sing my song for you, Hope it lasts forever. Let my song shine through Make my wish come true."  
  
Grove was glad she was singing. It meant she was over whatever scare she'd gotten. Suddenly, something caught the two children's attention. Midnight sighed, saying telepathically to Grove, 'It's just the wind rustling the bushes.' Grove shook his head, mouthing, 'There is no wind.' Midnight stifled the urge to hiss. If it wasn't the wind, what was about to come out to them? 


	3. Masters of Light and Shadow

Light and Shadows, Cloak and Dagger  
  
"Guys," a soft whisper sounded, like black death cutting through the darkness of the night. "They're here. I can feel them. Daimon Viper is here. one of It's many creatures. What do we do?" Midnight gasped in delight at the sound of the voice. Grove gave a strangled laugh, and then cried out, "Garret? Bindi? Caroline?"  
  
A small girl of seven, with forest-green hair smiled. The girl was tall, lean, and supple, with nails like blood stained claws and a mask like the face of a demon covered the countenance of the creature. It turned its head, and spotting the two friends, beckoned to some unknown person. Removing her mask, the child revealed pale skin and blood-red lips, with a green eye, and a black eye. She beckoned toward the bushes.  
  
Two children, twins, stepped out. The girl was Caroline, with long white hair and green eyes. The boy was lean, with short brown hair and steel gray eyes. Garret and Caroline Elbourne-Link, twin dunpeals. two of the fiercest killing machines around.  
  
"Where is it?" Bindi, the little demon-child asked.  
  
"What?" Grove asked.  
  
"Its creature. Its creature is going to kill us. Midnight!!" A thick serpent wrapped its body around the vampire princess, trying to crush her body. Sinking long, needle-sharp fangs into its hide, she tried to drain to kill it. Instantly, she gagged, reeling from the burning, bitter taste the blood left in her mouth. Grove jumped up above the trees, and brought down his sword of emerald light on the demonic apparition's neck, severing the head from the body.  
  
It lay writhing in agony, and Midnight lay on the ground, gasping for breath, blood running from the corners of her mouth. She turned her head, trying to spit so she wouldn't drown. Caroline began to shudder, the blood driving her into a frenzy. She could feel the need for it pounding, making itself known. She needed the blood, the sweet red wine. she could feel her teethe, her fangs throbbing and throbbing, cutting into her self-control. Midnight took her hand, gently, saying, "Enjoy. It will help me."  
  
Garret kissed her, supping on hot sweetness so enticing and pure it made his heart ache. He was twenty, but looked ten. Such desire was not common in young vampires. He needed this blood.  
  
As he drank, Caroline drained him from the hollow of his throat, and blood ran down her chin. Caroline jerked away, and Garret kissed the vampire princess, not the kiss that tastes blood, but a real, mouth-probing kiss. Then he released her.  
  
"All right, lets go." They started up again, this time heading for the "Firestar's" harbor. 


	4. Phoenix and Draanzer

**Phoenix and Draanzer**

"Oh, where the hell are they? The ship was right _here_!" Bindi, quite angry, paced around in a small circle. Growling, she threw herself upon the ground, her fall cushioned by her long, dark, shadowy cloak. Her onyx-like eye closing, her green one following suit, her head fell side ways. _I am _so_ tired, my god. I think I'll sleep now…what the hell?_ Bindi leapt up, trying to search through the shadows of the cave they were camping in. _Where is it, where is it, where where where where!?_ She cursed softly.

"What is it, Bindi? This is more your territory than mine." Grove whispered. Grove tried to search, his dark green eyes combing the night for hostile creatures. Caroline sniffed the air. Midnight lay as if dead, somewhat exhausted. Garret was sharpening his talons on a rock. Grove rolled his eyes. Always sharper than a knife, that's the way Garret thought his claws had to be. Like a cat's, almost. But, that was more Caroline. Caroline was like a sleek white tiger, or a snow leopard, white as the snow and somehow, far deadlier.

"The air… smells odd. I can't tell why." Caroline pushed a curly lock of silver-white hair out of her face, behind her pointed, acute ear. _It's here, something, something unknown, friend or foe, what is it, where where where! Dammit, where!?_

Garret continued to calmly sharpen his nails. He heard a faint rustling, but smelled nothing out of the ordinary. That meant the creature, whatever it was, was down-wind of him and the fire, as well as Bindi. Grove couldn't smell anything, either. Everyone looked to Caroline. She shook her head. Her self-hatred was evident. _Great going, Carrie, first test and ya fail it. Some vampire._ Then her head jerked, barely, so you weren't sure if she'd moved at all. She closed her eyes, shutting out light. She stood absolutely still, away from the fire. Listening to her heartbeat, she scanned the surrounding areas for something alien. She could hear it, the night itself. _Boom…boom…rustling, she smelled pine needles…boom… and dead animals, fresh water…boom… and something unknown, what was it, boom…boom… where was it, what where… where, where, have to find it. Where!? Boom. I feel heat… but not from the fire, and singing, BOOM! but not around me, BOOM!  inside my mind, it cannot be! BOOM! BOOM!_

"NIKO! KAI!" Bindi shouted joyously. Grove sat up straighter, and Caroline shook the dust off her outfit. Garret continued to sharpen his nails, finally completing the filing of his left pinkie finger. Then, standing, he walked up to Bindi and cried, "Niklaren Fireheart, get your phoenix-flamed butt into this cave!" A shrill cry filled the air, and a wall of flame enveloped the children. The fire, however, was as cold as ice.

"Hello." Niko murmured, waving, long red hair flying up from the air rising from the hot stones. Everything felt slightly warm but them. "Hey, kiddies, we're dead meat. Demons are coming. They'll be here in 20 minutes. I swear to GOD!" Niko cried. They believed her. Grove stood and picked up Midnight, who struggled weakly.

"I can walk by myself, you dork." She yelped. Grove purposely dropped her to the ground. "I hate you."

"You said you could walk by yourself." Grove replied.

"I didn't mean you could drop me, you flea-infested half-demon!" Midnight raged.

"Okay! Enough with the fighting. We're leaving, come on!!!" Kai, Niko's little brother, was jumping up and down. His hair, white like the hottest fires, was giving off little sparks. "They're coming! Come on! Oof!" Kai fell to the ground. Niko gave a shriek.

"You freaks!" The demons had arrived. A mass a writhing, oily shadows stood behind the little boy. "That was my brother! I'm gonna flame broil you maniacs six ways to Sunday!" With that, she let loose a barrage of fire balls. Nothing happened. She couldn't continue, either, because the more energy she put into it, the weaker she'd become. Deciding, she transformed.

"I… am… Phoenix!" A great ball of flames shot out, vaporizing the creatures who had hurt Kai. A maroon light appeared, shining behind the demons. 

"I am the Draanzer!" When the smoke cleared, only Niko and Kai remained at the entrance, the older girl cradling the exhausted mutant to her.

"That was fun." She whispered.


End file.
